


Repercussions

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Symptoms. Alex gets the flu after looking after Jack and there's nearly a trip to hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

Alex groaned as he rolled over, staring up at the hazy ceiling above him. Jack had had the flu over the past few days and Alex was hoping not to catch it, turned out luck wasn’t on his side as he woke up feeling achy, feverish and tired. Moving his sluggish body up Alex stumbled out of the bedroom, blanket around his shoulders as he searched for Jack. He found the said boy sitting on the couch in their living room, glasses on his nose and bed hair messy.   
“Jacky.”   
“Hey ‘Lex, what’s up?”   
“You suck,” Alex said, plopping himself down next to Jack.   
“What’s...” Jack didn’t need to finish his sentence, he took one look at Alex’s tired eyes and pale face to know.   
“Aw baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you sick,” Jack frowned, pressing his hand to Alex’s forehead.   
“You’re warm, how’re you feeling?”   
“Crappy,” he sniffed, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders.   
“What hurts?” Jack asked, thinking to how ill he’d been with the same flu only a few days earlier.   
“Head, chest, sniffly, feverish and cold,” Alex listed off.   
“Does your stomach hurt at all?”   
Alex shook his head. Jack was relieved; the last thing he wanted to do was clean up Alex sick.   
“You make yourself comfy and I’ll get the medicine.”   
Alex nodded and laid down on the couch, his eye lids feeling heavy and head full of cotton wool. He covered himself with the blanket before reaching for the remote and staring bleary eyed at the tv trying to find a movie.   
“We’re running a bit low, I might have to run to the store later,” Jack said, placing the various medicines on the coffee table.   
Alex groaned as he moved into a half sitting, half lying position, the small movement making him cough.   
“I know it sucks, have some medicine and you’ll feel better,” Jack said, handing Alex one of the little cups.   
Alex didn’t bother trying to protest, he felt awful and just wanted it to go away. He downed the liquid, face scrunching at the bad taste.   
“Need anything else?” Jack asked, placing a glass of water in Alex’s pale hands.   
“Pick a movie,” Alex said, he couldn’t keep his eyes focused enough to read the guide so handed Jack the remote.   
Jack just ruffled Alex’s messed up hair and flicked through the selection for something he knew the boy would like.   
“Jurassic Park?” Alex questioned.   
“I know you love your dinosaurs.”   
Alex smiled and coughed, hand over his mouth and Jack’s hand on his back as he continued coughing out his lungs.   
“Ow.”   
The coughing was making his throat sore and wasn’t helping with his headache, stupid flu.   
“I’m sorry ‘Lex,” Jack said, running his hand through Alex’s sweaty hair.   
“’S okay, it’s what I get for looking after your sick ass.”   
Jack laughed as Alex held out his arms, indicating he wanted cuddles.   
“I’m sorry ‘Lex, I wish I could.”   
Alex pouted, a frown on his pale face.   
“I’ve got go to work, I’ve been off for a few days and if I don’t go back they’re going to fire me,” Jack explained.   
“Don’t,” Alex croaked.   
“Oh Alex, I know you feel bad and I wish I could stay to make you feel better but we’ve got to pay the bills somehow,” Jack said.   
Alex turned away; he didn’t want Jack to see the tears in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be alone; he felt bad and knew it wasn’t going to be better anytime soon. Alex just wanted his boyfriend to cuddle and watch movies with.   
“I’m sorry.”   
Jack brushed Alex’s hair away from his face and red rimmed eyes, the ones staring at him glassy with fever and hurt.   
“I’ll leave you everything you need and you can call me, I’ll be back as soon I can. I promise.”   
Alex just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Jack sighed, he didn’t want to leave anymore than Alex wanted him to but what choice did he have? He got everything Alex needed, medicine, water, extra blankets, a bucket just in case and of course his phone.   
“I’m just a phone call away, okay?”   
“Okay.”   
Jack kissed Alex’s hot forehead and got his keys, taking one last look over his shoulder.   
“I love you,” he called.   
“Love you too,” came Alex’s croaky reply.   
Jack smiled and left their apartment, he hoped Alex would be feeling better when he returned. 

Throughout the day Jack received lots of messages from his ill boyfriend. Alex liked to inform him how much he was missing him and just how crappy he felt. At around noon he’d run out of medicine and Jack hated that he was unable to get him any. Jack’s boss flatly refused to let Jack run to the store so Alex was left even more miserable. If he didn’t need the money Jack would was quit right then, he hated his boss and he fucking hated his job. It was past five by the time he got off and nearing half past by the time he’d stopped at the pharmacy and was back on route to the apartment. He’d text Alex to tell him he was on his way but there was no reply, he assumed the boy was sleeping.   
“Alex?” he called, stepping into their apartment.   
“Alex, hun, are you in here?”   
Jack peeked his head into the living room and saw a mountain of blankets he guessed was Alex.   
“’Lex, you awake?”   
He walked over to him when there was no reply. Alex was curled up beneath the covers, surrounded by tissues and the empty medicine bottles. He still looked pale but his cheeks were flushed red, his messy hair stuck to his forehead and his breathing laboured.   
“Alex?” he asked, the concern rising in Jack’s voice.   
He knelt down my Alex’s side and put a hand to his forehead, Alex was burning up.   
“Shit, ‘Lex, wake up. I need you to wake up.”   
Jack shook Alex’s shoulder until the boy’s eyes opened, just enough to squint Jack into focus.   
“Jack?” he croaked, his voice sounding worse than earlier.   
“Fuck Alex, you’re on fire. Why didn’t you tell me you felt worse?”   
“So sleepy,” he mumbled, going to close his eyes again.   
“No, no I need you to stay awake. I’m going to take your temperature, okay?”   
Alex’s condition was scaring him, he was barely with it and the heat pouring off him was unnatural. Running to get the thermometer Jack returned and placed it in Alex’s mouth. It bleeped just in time for Alex to go into a coughing fit, body doubling over with the force of it. Jack wrapped his arm around Alex’s shaking frame to try and keep him steady. When Alex was no longer struggling to breathe Jack took a look at the reading, the numbers made his blood run cold.   
“104.2, fucking shit Alex. I need to get to hospital.”   
Jack went to try and move but a weak grip stopped him.   
“No hospital,” Alex said, shaking his head.   
“Alex, you need a Doctor, you’re really sick,” Jack said.   
Alex just shook his head muttering no over again. Jack wanted to cry, he’d never seen Alex so ill, he felt helpless.   
“Okay, no hospital,” Jack said, he didn’t know what else to do but Alex looked so scared Jack couldn’t handle it.   
“I’m going to cal my mum, don’t move.”   
Jack removed some of Alex’s blankets and pressed a kiss to his burning forehead, Alex was already falling asleep again and Jack’s heart had never beaten faster. He quickly dialled his mums numbers and waited.   
“Hello?”   
“Mum, thank fuck. I need your help,” he begged.   
“Goodness Jack, whatever is wrong?” she asked.   
“Alex is sick, like really sick. He’s got a 104 fever, his cough is so bad he can barely breathe and he can’t stay awake. But he refuses to go to hospital, mum I don’t know what to do.”   
The tears that had been building behind his eyes began falling down his cheeks.   
“Jack, calm down, take some deep breaths. You might need to take him hospital whether he wants to or not but try to get his fever down first, get him to have a cool shower. It’ll help with the fever and even help his breathing too, get some medicine in him and something to drink. If he’s still no better take him.”   
“Thanks mum.”   
“It’s okay and Jack, he’ll be fine,” she reassured him.  
“I know, thank you.”   
Jack hung up and taking one look at Alex curled up the couch he went to turn the shower on. 

He didn’t even try getting Alex to wake up and just carried him straight to the bathroom, where he sat him on the toilet and began undressing him.   
“What’s going on?” Alex slurred sleepily.   
“I need to bring your fever down, so you’re having a shower,” Jack said as he slipped Alex’s sweaty shirt over his head.   
“No, cold,” Alex moaned, wrapping his arms around his chest.   
“I know sweetie, I know.”   
Jack continued taking Alex’s clothes off until he was only in his boxers, deciding it wouldn’t be worth trying to get them off he leaves them on. Alex is barely able to stand on his own and Jack has to carry him the two steps to the shower, he placed Alex on the floor of the shower and lets the water rain down on top of him. Alex started shivering as soon as the cool water touches his skin, bringing his legs up to his chest and shaking.   
“Cold Jack,” he moaned.   
“It’ll help I promise, just stay there for a little bit,” Jack said.   
Alex looked miserable and went he held his arms out there were only one thing Jack could do. Despite still being fully dressed Jack got in the shower beside Alex, wrapping his arms around the boy and letting the water continue to soak both of them.   
They stared there for a good few minutes, until Jack’s clothes were heavy with water and Alex’s teeth started chattering. Deciding that was enough Jack got them both out of the shower and placed a towel around Alex, trying to dry him off a bit. Jack got Alex redressed in clean pyjamas, his skin felt hot but thankfully not burning and Jack hoped that meant they’d avoided hospital.   
Jack was still in his wet clothes as he took Alex to bed, the boy could just about stumble along if Jack kept his hands on his waist. He got Alex into their bed and went to get the medicine; Alex was coughing again when he returned.   
“Oh ‘Lex...”  
He sank down on the bed beside him and rubbed his back, his cough still sounded as bad as before as Alex struggled for air.   
“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Jack tried to reassured him as tears pricked in his eyes.   
“Hurts,” Alex croaked, his voice almost gone.   
“I know, I know. I have some medicine for you; you’re going to be okay.”   
Jack handed Alex the different cups of medicine with Alex took without complaint. He passed Alex a glass of water and slowly got him to drink it. Once the water was gone Jack got out the thermometer.   
“Can I take your temp again?” Jack asked.   
Alex just opened his mouth in reply, feeling the cool device being placed under his tongue.   
“102.4, that’s still high but I don’t think you need to go to hospital,” Jack said.   
Alex gave a weak smile as he eyes began to close again; the whole shower ordeal had knocked it out of him.   
“You can sleep now.”   
“You?” Alex asked.   
“Let me just change first,” Jack chuckled.   
Alex curled up under the duvet as Jack stripped of his wet clothes and into something more comfortable. Jack set his alarm for an hour as to give Alex more medicine and a drink before climbing in their bed. Alex was nearly asleep as Jack got in behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. He placed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck, his hair still damp from the shower and his skin warm to the touch.   
“I love you,” Alex said, voice thick with sleep.   
“I love you too; just don’t scare me like that again.”   
“Promise,” Alex mumbled.   
Jack smiled and tightened his grip around Alex. It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep, already feeling better as he was finally sleeping in his boyfriends arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> This was a cool prompt by Karter, sorry it took me awhile but it's been a busy with days! I hope to have some more things up soon :)   
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
